Venom
by HollowedMelody
Summary: "Yer only gettin' what ya deserve..." Rated for a bit of gore and character death.


**A/N: This is the most gruesome piece of writing I have ever written... Mostly because I usually write fluffeh stuff. I'm not sure how well it's written, so please review and tell me if you felt like vomiting (in the good way). Obviously, there is a character death, so all who loathe Aizen may bask in the gleaming beacon that is his fading soul.**

* * *

><p>His options were exhausted; there was nowhere to escape to, nowhere left to run. He had been backed into a corner. His planning his insight… None included utter failure. If there was even the slightest chance of defeat, he had made sure to reroute the consequences to benefit him. He had never planned for this. He had never expected this. His own death, fast approaching, at <em>his<em> hands.

He couldn't move. He lay flat on his back, looking up into the dark. He couldn't even be sure of where he was anymore. A figure stood over him, only distinguished by a vague outline and a shock of silver hair. This form knelt over him and drew his zanpakuto, reflecting dim, almost nonexistent light onto his face. That ever present grin, Aizen could see now, was filled with much more evil intent than previously displayed. He swallowed and let his paralyzed body relax, as well as his expression.

"You're going to kill me then."

A statement, not a question. The vulpine man leaned over him, eyes opening to reveal steely blue orbs.

"Nah, no' quite yet _Aizen-taicho_." He stressed the honorific, his grin widening. He moved so that he was crouching at Aizen's feet. "'m no' lettin' ya off tha' easy." With a gleam of metal, Gin slashed the fabric clothing Aizen's lower half to shreds, taking care not to cut the man. With a few more cuts, Aizen's skin was bare to his thighs. Unable to move even the slightest muscle, Aizen thought over possibilities. But this bore no results. He would only live if somehow, Gin decided to spare him.

He drew in a strained breath as metal gleamed and the toes of his right foot were gone, sliced cleanly off. He felt the blood dripping and drew in another breath as his toes disappeared from his left foot. He felt this pain as if his immobile nerves only awakened to make him aware of it. And it seemed to him that this was true, for he had to bite back the screams that formed as Gin continued. Piece by piece, scrap by bloody scrap, Gin hacked away at Aizen's legs. Soon his ankles were slashed, shins shredded and torn, and as Gin moved upward, Shinso's blade was driven beneath Aizen's kneecaps. The agonized screams broke through his restraint and rang loud and strong as Gin snapped Aizen's femurs in half.

"It hurts, don't it _Aizen-taicho_." Gin sneered, his eyes still wide open. "Yer only getting' whacha deserve."

Aizen panted heavily, trying to overcome the pain with absolute zero success. Gin picked up the scraps of cloth that had previously been Aizen's clothing and wrapped the bloody stumps that were all that remained of Aizen's legs.

"Can't let ya bleed t' death, can I?" Gin said darkly. Abandoning Aizen's lower half, Gin focused his attention on Aizen's arms. He pulled the left arm straight and flicked his blade across the fingers, detaching them one by one. His grin was practically splitting his face in half, savoring the pain-filled yells that left Aizen's throat raw. He made quick work of the man's sleeves, setting the strips of fabric beside him before driving Shinso through Aizen's wrist. He twisted the blade, then drew back and waited for a few moments longer before slicing the hand off. His former captain trembled in pain and felt his blood still draining from him at an alarming rate. Sensing this, Gin quickly whittled away at the limb. This action was quickly followed by the disposal of said limb over Gin's shoulder. The younger man wrapped Aizen's armless shoulder tightly.

Aizen struggled to bring himself under control, forcing his screams to cease. He gasped for breath, his vision hazy. He heard a low, pleased laugh and scowled through his agony.

"Aw come on _Aizen-taicho_. Yer ruinin' my fun." Gin said with feigned disappointment. He moved to Aizen's opposite side and ripped the second sleeve away with his free hand and with a swipe of his blade sent each remaining finger rolling across the floor. Snickering, he pressed the tip of his blade against Aizen's wrist, not quite breaking skin. He trailed the point across the paling skin. His eyes were wide open and locked on Aizen's. The icy blue pools of hatred laced with twisted glee seemed to be taking in the sight of the dying man on the blood coating the floor.

One movement more and the blade plunged into the artery, twisting within the flesh and dragging at a painstakingly slow pace until the hand was only partially attached. Knowing that this was a dangerous place to hesitate lest the man die before his torture was concluded, Gin grudgingly sliced at the remaining limb and cut through the bone as if it was butter. After scraping at the elbow joint, Gin thought for a moment before moving right to the shoulder, making a few incisions, and finally dug his fingers into the jagged flesh. Aizen lost control of his own voice and let out a blood curdling scream that echoed off the walls when Gin ripped the extremity, muscles and all, completely from its socket with a sickening _rrrriiiippp_. He dropped the extirpated appendage beside him, relishing in the ripples it created in the crimson liquid. His victim was near death now.

Wrapping the second shoulder like the first, Gin moved over the man and crouched so that he could look down at Aizen.

"Ya see whacha brought upon yerself, Aizen-taicho?" He said venomously, dragging the honorific out as he had the previous times. "This is wha' happens to ya when ya try puttin' yerself above th' gods." As he said this, his grin never falling, Shinso stabbed through the brunette's stomach. Again and again, Shinso's now scarlet blade assaulted the man's stomach, aimed to stake every organ save the heart and lungs. Screams could no longer be formed; all that escaped Aizen's lips were shaky strained breaths and trickles of blood.

Satisfied with his work, Gin swiped his blade back and forth over his former superior's face, creating crisscross cuts in a jumbled design over the graying skin. With a final shrug, Gin flipped his zanpakuto in his hand, pointed downward, and impaled the man through one lung.

"I'd hit yer heart, but I don' think it's there 'nymore." Gin said as he stood, watching the man splutter and gasp as the metal slid from his skin. "'Sides, it's much more satisfyin' knowin' yer gonna drown in yer own blood."

Gin's clothing was soaked through with Aizen's blood. Droplets were drying on his exposed skin. And as his former captain drew his final breath, Gin laughed in pure joy, his voice reverberating off the walls.

* * *

><p><strong>This fic was meant to be vague as far as location and point in time and such. First fic like this, so don't kill me too badly.<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
